


Дары фей

by LoriElis



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Fairy, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Poetry, Фэнтази, магия, сказка, стихи, феи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Грет просит у фей благословения для своего сына...
Kudos: 1





	Дары фей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ 2019 для команды Magic  
> (участие в команде под ником Morning Lea)
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1.Шварцвальд (нем. Schwarzwald — «чёрный лес») — горный массив в земле Баден-Вюртемберг на юго-западе Германии. (с)  
> 2\. Имя «Грет» - древнегерманское имя, изначально пользовалось спросом на севере Европы. Произошло от немецкого слова «жемчужина». От него образовано множество современных имен, такие как Гертруда, Генриетта, Маргарита и Гритта» (c).  
> 3\. Имя «Фестер» - германское имя, означает «от леса», цвета имени - жёлтый, золотой, оранжевый. (с)

В маленьком доме у Чёрного Леса  
девять котов разлеглись на полу.  
В банках на полочках мази и смеси,  
метлы у печки и люлька в углу.

Грет наполняет высокую чашу,  
ставит на красный платок на крыльцо,  
рядом тарелку с наваристой кашей,  
пять незабудок и горсть бубенцов.

Небо над Шварцвальдом тихо вздохнуло,  
вздрогнул во дворике ведьмин орех,  
яркие крылья в траве промелькнули,  
где-то послышался тоненький смех.

«Дайте ребенку хорошее имя,  
доброе сердце, внимательный ум!  
Пусть будет сильным, здоровым, любимым,  
сможет отвадить любую беду!»

Голос над люлькой раздался: «Ах, Фестер!  
Вырастешь весел, умен и хитёр!  
Будешь в горах и долинах известен -  
не стеклодув, не кузнец, не шахтёр!»

Годы промчались, как призрачный ветер  
тропами сел, городов и чащоб...  
Там налегке путешествует Фестер —  
лютня, котомка, кинжал под плащом.

Рыжие волосы, голос чудесный —  
словно бубенчики где-то звенят.  
Сильные руки, волшебные песни,  
солнечный нрав, незабудковый взгляд.

Смех, поцелуй, кулаки, золотые...  
Плата за песню — ну, как повезёт!  
В сердце у Фестера песни лесные,  
Фестер закроет глаза — и поёт.

Песня ярка, горяча, ощутима.  
Кто-то вздыхает: «Ах, спой же ещё!»...  
Яркие искорки неуловимо  
тихо танцуют за левым плечом.


End file.
